


Сладкий поклонник

by Slavyanka



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: — Вы хотите что-нибудь еще, сэр? — девушка за прилавком (Габи, как было написано на ее небесно-голубом бейджике) живо ухмыльнулась ему. — И нет, вы не получите его номер.— А что, если я просто хотел бы сделать комплимент? — Габи несколько секунд рассматривала его, потом взглянула на очередь женщин позади Наполеона.— У вас есть пятнадцать минут? — Технически их не было, но все равно он не собирался возвращаться к Виктории и ее приступам гнева.
ИЛИ история, в которой Илья — привлекательный пекарь, Наполеон влюблен, а Габи развлекается.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're My Sugar Dandy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767980) by [gunboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots). 



> История переведена на ФБ для команды fandom U.N.C.L.E. 2016.

Наступило утро понедельника, и Наполеон Соло решил сходить за кофе, чтобы избежать общения со своим боссом. Необычного в этом ничего не было... В последнее время Виктория вела себя особенно пассивно-агрессивно. Кроме того, из-за просмотра отчетов об издержках Наполеон начинал витать в облаках, и в последний раз, когда это произошло, он из-за непереносимой скуки обчистил карманы своих коллег. (В конце концов он все вернул, но, честное слово, это была такая морока…)

Только благодаря удаче Наполеон заметил булочную на той же улице, где находился и его офис. Он не особенно хотел есть, но ему стало любопытно, к тому же из дверей заведения выходило очень много женщин, несущих белые коробочки с тортами и бумажные пакеты в мятную полоску.

Пожалуй, это по крайней мере лучше, чем съесть что-то из ассортимента торгового аппарата и подвергнуться обстрелу свирепыми взглядами Виктории, сидевшей в другом конце комнаты.

Булочная сама по себе оказалась довольно обычной: белая мебель, красновато-коричневые стены из песчаника и небольшие безделушки, стоявшие там и тут. Ассортимент художественно расставленных тортов и буханок хлеба выглядел аппетитно и довольно хорошо пах, так что желудок Наполеона в конечном итоге решил проявить активную заинтересованность. Девушка за прилавком улыбнулась в знак приветствия, кладя для него «Монблан» на тарелку.

Наполеон уже собирался попросить еще и чашечку кофе, как из кухни вышел парень. Высокий, мускулистый, с резкими чертами лица, в покрытом мукой фартуке, он проигнорировал всех женщин, заискивавших перед ним, наклонился, чтобы одной рукой поднять мешок с мукой, легко забросил его себе на плечо и поднял второй.

Он развернулся и так же быстро ушел обратно на кухню, проигнорировав свист, которым его провожали. Наполеон проследил за ним взглядом, уделив парню больше внимания, чем чему-либо еще этим утром. 

— Вы хотите что-нибудь еще, сэр? — девушка за прилавком (Габи, как было написано на ее небесно-голубом бейджике) живо ухмыльнулась ему. — И нет, вы не получите его номер. 

— А что, если я просто хотел бы сделать комплимент? — Габи несколько секунд рассматривала его, потом взглянула на очередь женщин позади Наполеона.

— У вас есть пятнадцать минут? — Технически их не было, но все равно он не собирался возвращаться к Виктории и ее приступам гнева. 

— Давайте вы сделаете мне кофе, и мы заключим соглашение, мисс… — он улыбнулся своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, и она рассмеялась.

— Просто зови меня Габи, ты же умеешь читать, да? — ее немецкий акцент то усиливался, то почти исчезал, но это только придавало ей дополнительное очарование. 

— Согласен, Габи.

\---

Парень (Илья, Габи сообщила по секрету, что его имя Илья) занимался тем, что украшал ряд _миндального печенья_ , когда Габи привела Наполеона на кухню. Сосредоточившись, он аккуратно выкладывал горошинки глазури пастельно-розового цвета.

— Илья, к тебе посетитель, — прощебетала Габи, устремившись к решетке для охлаждения, чтобы стащить с нее несколько печений с шоколадной крошкой. Она присела на ближайший кухонный стол, и у Наполеона появилось ощущение, что Габи ожидала представление. Илья закончил украшать поднос, прежде чем поднял глаза и бросил на Наполеона скептический взгляд.

— Чем могу помочь? — нарочно отрывисто спросил Илья. 

Наполеон слишком сильно сосредоточился на резком звучании голоса и русском акценте, чтобы обратить внимание на нелюбезность. Казалось, что Илья воплощал в себе подробный перечень всех его кинков.

— Я всего лишь сказал твоей прелестной сотруднице, что хотел бы выразить свое глубочайшее восхищение, — игриво произнес Наполеон, стараясь очаровать. Илья фыркнул, совершенно не впечатлившись. Вместо этого он вернулся к работе.

— Хорошо, выразил. Теперь уходи.

— Илья, это не очень вежливо, — укорила его Габи и съела еще одно печенье, предвкушая продолжение. Да, Наполеон сегодня определенно являлся источником развлечения. 

— Спасибо, — через мгновение поправился Илья. — Теперь, пожалуйста, уходи. 

— Неужели мы должны так резко оборвать разговор? — при этих словах Илья закатил глаза и махнул рукой в сторону маркерной доски справа от Наполеона. Она была бессистемно покрыта заказами, нацарапанными размашистым почерком.

— У меня в пять часов вечеринка в честь дня рождения. Уходи.

\---

Ну что ж, все могло бы пройти и лучше.

Но это не означало, что Наполеон собирался отступить. Он пришел на следующий день и подчеркнуто многозначительно заказал миндальное печенье. Илья игнорировал его, пока Габи укладывала печенье в белую коробочку с красным бантом.

— Пожалуйста, скажи ему, что я предвкушаю момент дегустации, — сказал Наполеон, осторожно беря у нее коробку. Габи оглянулась и оставила без внимания все, что Илья пытался показать жестами.

— Хочешь еще одну экскурсию? 

— Габи, неужели? Я и не думал, что ты предложишь…

— Не благодари меня пока что, я просто в настроении посмотреть, как он тебя опять отошьет, — пояснила она, но все равно впустила его за прилавок.

\---

После этого Наполеон вроде как стал постоянным покупателем. Не то чтобы Илья сильно на него реагировал, но он перешел от того, что подчеркнуто игнорировал Наполеона и его заигрывания, к тому, чтобы время от времени поднимать голову и бросать на него взгляд, отрываясь от выпечки. Как сегодня, например, — Илья старательно выкладывал фруктовые пирожные с клубникой, пока Габи и Наполеон сплетничали поблизости. 

— А ты настойчив, не могу не признать, — с изумлением произнесла Габи, это практически был комплимент. — К этому моменту они уже сдаются.

— Они? 

— Тебе же не кажется странным, что б _о_ льшая часть наших клиентов — женщины, не так ли? Порой бывают и мужчины, но Илья нравится МНОГИМ женщинам.

— …Понимаю, — Наполеон не стал говорить, что именно толпа женщин, выходивших из булочной, привлекла его в первую очередь. Он подозревал, что Габи и так это знала.

— В большинстве обзоров на Yelp говорится о том, насколько это трагично, что Илья одинок, — Габи пожала плечами, прежде чем скорчить рожицу. — Они все думают, что я — его сестра, ты пока единственный, кто так не считает. Ты мне нравишься… я даю тебе еще две недели, прежде чем он поддастся в конце концов.

Илья прочистил горло, и Габи замолчала, задумавшись.  
— Возможно, это произойдет даже раньше.

— Я пытаюсь работать, — раздраженно пробормотал Илья, протянув руку за кондитерским мешком, полным шоколада.

— Не беспокойся, Габи, я, между прочим, всегда добиваюсь парня, когда хочу этого, — сказал Наполеон, хотя прошло уже три недели, а он до сих пор не был уверен, стал ли он хоть немного больше или меньше нравиться Илье. 

— Поздравляю! Иди позвони своему парню и оставь меня в покое, — отреагировал Илья. — В отличие от тебя мне нужно работать.

— Я оскорблен, мистер Курякин, да будет вам известно, я работаю на очень важную фирму, в которой недавно поменялось руководство, и в силу этого я, к несчастью, оказался во власти человека с манией величия, — сказал Наполеон. 

— Поэтому ты прячешься здесь, в булочной. Чудесно, — фыркнул Илья, продолжая посыпать глазированную клубнику сахарной пудрой. 

— Я пытаюсь завоевать тебя и твои великолепные большие готовящие кондитерские изделия руки. Неужели это настолько ужасно? — Наполеон шутил, но если Илья на самом деле не заинтересован… 

— Я этого не говорил, — тут же выпалил Илья, прежде чем успел спохватиться, и поспешно закрыл рот. Габи ахнула и восторженно захлопала в ладоши.

— Нет, — прервал ее Илья, ткнув в сторону Габи длинным присыпанным сахаром пальцем, а потом повернулся к Наполеону: — А ты, я занят — уходи сию минуту. 

— Тогда прошу меня простить, полагаю, мне пора, — Наполеон ЧУВСТВОВАЛ, насколько широко улыбался, но, положа руку на сердце, не мог заставить себя беспокоиться из-за этого.

\---

Программная ошибка в одной из их основных баз данных привела Викторию и ее руководителя Сандерса в бешенство. Через несколько часов, проведенных в попытках заставить систему работать, Наполеона срочно отправили за чем-нибудь сладким в смутной надежде, что это умерит их гнев. Когда он вошел в булочную Ильи, там было на удивление тихо. Габи показала ему жестом идти на кухню и поприветствовала парочку, стоявшую за ним.

— Ты рано, — сухо прокомментировал Илья, ставя изящных птиц из сахарных волокон на не менее изящные шоколадные бисквитные птифуры. Наполеон до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к виду работающего Ильи, вероятно, никогда и не привыкнет. Наблюдая за тем, как большие руки Ильи бережно и точно создавали сладости, он успокаивался. Кроме того, Наполеон не в малой степени находил это ужасно милым. — Ты обычно докучаешь мне после полудня.

— На самом деле я пришел сюда купить что-нибудь для умиротворения своих боссов, чтобы они могли простить мне ужасную привычку возвращаться на работу с опозданием в несколько минут. Увидеть тебя — всегда бонус, — сказал Наполеон, опираясь на кухонный стол, — хотя, если начать с того, на чем мы остановились, ты же, наверное, не можешь слишком сильно возражать против моей компании?

Илья вздохнул, поставив последнюю птичку на последнее пирожное. 

— На столе рядом с тобой коробка, возьми ее, а Габи пусть даст тебе вчерашние фруктовые пирожные, — произнес Илья через мгновение. — У меня свадьба в семь, так что я не могу тебя сегодня развлекать. 

— Илья, неужели ты испек что-то для меня? — Наполеон не понимал, как он НЕ заметил коробочку рядом с собой. В отличие от фирменных белых коробок булочной она была розового цвета и с золотой ленточкой. 

— Ты хочешь свидание? Это мой ответ. — Илья избегал его взгляда, и, возможно, Наполеон посчитал бы это победой, только он до сих пор находился под впечатлением от того, что Илья что-то испек для него. 

— Будет ли мой торт с отказом хотя бы сладким, а не отравленным? 

— Это не торт! — нахмурился Илья. — Просто бери и иди.

— …Это… все? — Потому что все казалось слишком простым, все указывало по сути не на торт с отказом, а на какую-нибудь сладость с отказом. Может, даже на запретительное постановление, искусно спрятанное в коробочке для торта.

— Не открывай, пока не придешь на работу, — приказал Илья, прежде чем сбежать в относительно безопасную кладовую.

\---

Наполеон почти дошел до рабочего места, прежде чем поддался любопытству и открыл коробочку. Тут же запах ванили проник в кондиционированный воздух, и несколько человек выглянули со своих рабочих мест. Множество милостиво принесенных им пирожных с клубникой явно не могли остановить их. Однако Наполеону было все равно.

Все его внимание было обращено на то, что находилось ВНУТРИ коробки. 

Точное время и место, выведенное красной сахарной глазурью, украшало два бережно завернутых кекса. На картонной табличке размашистым почерком Ильи был указан телефонный номер и добавлено: «Поменьше одеколона в субботу, Ковбой».


End file.
